User talk:168.167.63.133
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Existential Perfection page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 07:51, October 1, 2012 I know there are legions like it. That's why I want to get rid of them as well.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Transcendent Angel Physiology Hi ! Anonymous creator of the TAP page ^ ^ The key point with this power is that user is effectively transcendent, and notably beyond the distinction male/female, hence the asexual pic. Even Archangels are just powerfull angels, so they can still have distinctive features like gender, while transcendent angels are beyond them. Take a look at the Transcendent Demon Physiology, and you'll notice that Diablo's form as the Prime Evil is also genderless, unlike it's manly forms from Diablo 1 & 2. DYBAD (talk) 01:01, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ...or maybe you could just create an account, and do all this by yourself ? DYBAD (talk) 03:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) About differences between your version and done: beginning description on top and Capabilities are similar in all Physiologies, I use standard version to make things clearer; since Demiurge Physiology is already variation of Transcended Physiology, there's no point of stating them both. Removed the unneeded words in Capabilities that were there to simply make the user sound even greater: user is already essentially deity, no point being pompous about it. Have you contacted Wikia Community Central about your inability to register?--Kuopiofi (talk) 11:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Talky talk You know, shouting what you want in several different pages that barely have anything to do with the page you're talking about really doesn't give good impression about you. Take a breath and take a second go. Pretty please?--Kuopiofi (talk) 08:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Register It'll be easier if you tell us the reason why you can't create an account, which kind of problems did you encounter? Say it clearly and we can find the solutionsBlackwings369 (talk) 08:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Response When I said that I thought you would eventually register on your own but how about we talk about what the hell your problem is. Your problem is that you are manipulative and a whiner. You make demands when you know that if you put the effort in, you could do it yourself. You fail to give reasons why you can't do it yourself and you get mad if others won't do your little tasks. I will not be used by you and I am sick of your constant complaining. That is why you deserve this and that is why we ignore you now. I have been trying to be nice to you so far, but if you are going to act like this, expect no help from any of us!Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Guys believe me I've tried to register many times, I even lost count how many times, I am serious I did. I've also notified Wikia about it but, no luck, despite the fact they tried helping me no luck at all. So I guess I am an Anon for life. Any way thanks for trying to help and I appreciate it. I wish you all Happy Editing. And one more thing sorry for the behaviour. I accept the fact that I screwed up so I am hoping in that I will be forgiven in time but it's ok if you don't forgive me I won't blame you.